


A Different Point of View

by Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, implied/referenced fake memories, implied/referenced memory alteration, more characters will be added, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor
Summary: Tula did not believe that her best friend, Kaldur'ahm, would join his father side only because of him, a man he did not know before and only a few months before had discovered to be his birth father.Apparently, others agree, and when things start adding up, well, it's just proving her right.OrTula survives Tiamat and is now convinced that Kaldur is being either A)mind controlled or B)threatened, because there is no way that he would join the Manta's, bio Father being the leader or not. And apparently, she is not the only who thinks so.





	1. M'Gann discovers something upsetting, all the while Kaldur is bound to a chair

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on the other idea that popped in my head.
> 
> Also, check the comics and the game “Young Justice:Legacy” ‘cus I make reference to somethings from there (Tiamat, Lori Lemaris, etc).
> 
> Side-note: I made it so Psimon had been feeding fake memories to the doctors since late February 2015.

“I’m sorry we had to come to this.” says M’Gann looking at Kaldur, who was in a chair, with his feet and hands bound.

“I repeat, I joined my father by my own free will, now let me go! “ Kaldur said, trying to get out of his bonds.He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he quickly turned around, only to see his old mentor and king (and secondary father figure).

“Kaldur, we know that your parents were being threatened, we put them somewhere safe, you don’t have to obey Black Manta’s orders anymore.”Aquaman said, giving him light squeeze on the shoulder.

“Wha-What?” Said Kaldur shocked, no, not because they were right, it was because he didn’t even know that his parents were being threatened.

“We know Kal, and we want to help, let us help you.” Said Tula, stepping forward.A year ago, she had almost died, but thanks to Zatanna and Queen Mera, she had survived the attack of Tiamat . And she did not want her friend to be threatened by their evil biological father. 

“I-How did you…”He said, how did he not notice that his parents were being threatened (well, he was far away and considered a traitor…).

“Lori was passing by when she found two Manta soldiers watching your parents, when she heard that it was a playsafe in case Psimon was wrong about you being on their side, she informed Queen Mera, who in turn told King Orion.”said Garth stepping forward, putting is hand on his girlfriend right shoulder.

“HA AH! I told you that I was on my father's side.” Said Kaldur’ahm and then he realizes how childish he sounds.

“Quote: _ Luthor said that while Kaldur’ahm is phsyphicly on our side, he wanted to have a playsafe.  _ Unquote. Psimon was in your mind Kaldur, he could have made you think that you were never on our side, so I’m just gonna go into your head and…”said M’Gann, making her eyes glow while she entered his mind.

He put up a fight (which made him have consulves and made it so that Arthur and La’gaan hold him down) but while she didn’t find anything that suggested mind control, memory alteration or fake memories inputed in his mind while the originals were locked away somewhere (or eliminated) but what she  _ did _ find, made her back out and put him to sleep.

“Angelfish, what happened in there? Was it worse than we thought…” Said Lagoon boy, concerned about the angry look on his girlfriends face and stepping forwards her while his king untied Aqualad’s bounds.

“I-I just found some...upsetting things, I need to talk to a certain someone's about it. He’s ok now just put him in his old room, I will explain it later.” She angrily said before turning around and storming off.

“Aquagirl, Tempest, Lagoon Boy please go tell the rest of the league, my wife and Kaldur’s parents about this?” Said Aquaman, while lifting his old protegé.

“Of Course Annex Orin.” They said, while doing the Atlantean salute.

And soon, there was nobody left in the room.


	2. The plan is over, all thanks to a certain white martian lecturing an orphan acrobat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like this chap very much, tell me what you think of it.

“Nightwing! A word please.” said M’Gann angrily, walking into the training zone, where Nightwing was reading a few reports along with Conner.

“What’s the matter?” asked Dick.

“What’s the matter? The matter is that you lied to us! You told us that Kaldur had betrayed us when in reality he was following your stupid plan! What if we actually had believed that he had betrayed us!? What if you had continued with your plan, with your stupid fake Artemis-murder-by-the-hands-of-Kaldur plan! We would have thought that he killed her!We could have done something stupid to avenge her! What would have happened if he was found out! What about  _ after  _ the plan was done! We wouldn’t trust him! Not fully at least!” Screamed M’Gann.

“How do you know about it!?” exclaimed Dick, surprised.

“Wait, what plan? What are you talking about?” said Conner, confused.

“A plan that  _ he _ made, a plan to take down the Light, a plan that he only told Kaldur, Artemis and Wally about it! Because he only needed them for it!” screamed angrily M’Gann.

“What!” Exclaimed Conner at the same time that Nightwing screamed:“I can explain!”.

“Look-”

“No Dick, what you were planning to do was wrong and stupid, we need to tell the League!” said Megan.

“We can’t! That would ruin the plan!” said Dick, panicking.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on, but by the sound of it, the plan is stupid.” said Conner, stepping between Dick and M’Gann.

“It was for the best! We had to take down the Light-”

  
“By risking Kaldur and Artemis life!?” Screamed M’Gann.

“WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS!?” Screamed Aquaman, appearing out of nowhere, walking towards them. “What plan are you speaking of?”

“Something that you should call a League meeting to speak about it.” Said M’Gann, glaring at Dick before storming off, soon followed by Conner, who sent Dick a disappointed/confused glare.

(When Aquaman looked at Nightwing for an explanation he only received a sigh in response.)


	3. Telling people about Kaldur: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you think I should do next!  
Also, do you think I wrote Arthur Jr right? It's the first time I wrote abut a young, like, really young, character. What about Mera? Did I write her well?

** _~With Garth~_ **

“My Queen, I have news about Kaldur” Said Garth, swimming up to the Queen, who was playing with Arthur Jr.

“Really?” Said Mera, signaling to Jr to stop playing and turning her head to Garth.

“Yes, it appears that we were right about Kaldur being threaten, we will receive more about his state when M’Gann returns.”Garth said, waving at Jr.

“Kal’s gonna come back?” asked Jr, he was only 4, almost 5, but he already decided that Garth and Kaldur were his ‘big brothers’ and that Tula was his ‘big sister who shouldn’t be questioned’. He was really curious on why one of his brothers had disappeared and why everybody got sad or angry when he asked about it.

“Yes Arthur, it appears that he is coming home, but he will need to spend sometime in the surface before he comes back to Atlantis.” Garth said, lowering a bit so he could look at Arthur in the eye. Seeing that Arthur was getting sad, he quickly said:“It will probably be only a few hours, a day or two at worst, Kaldur’s friends on the surface would want to make sure that he is okay, understood?” he asked, when he received a nod in response he looked at his queen again.

“What a relief, has anyone told Kaldur parents?”asked Mera, putting a hand on her chest.

“La’gaan is going to tell them right now your majesty.” answered Garth truthly.

  
“Very well, go back to the surface and please wait for more news, I will in turn talk to a few therapists, Kaldur will probably need to talk to someone about what he was forced to do.” said the queen, before turning to her son.“And you young man, will go get ready for your lessons.”

“Of course your Majesty.” said Garth already starting to swim in the direction of the Zeta-Tube at the same time that Arthur said: “But Moooom!”

“No buts mister!”Mera said, before turning around looking at Garth. “Oh, and tell Orion, Tula and La’gaan that I except you all for dinner.”

“Of course.” Giving the atlantean salute, he was off to the surface to wait for more news about his best friend.


End file.
